


No Place Like Litchfield

by belivaird_st



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Piper has a hard time adjusting her first night out of Max.





	No Place Like Litchfield

Her brother had to put all his weight for the door to open and stumbled halfway inside. Cal laughed nervously as he held the door out for Piper to step through and move past him; her blue eyes wandering around the tiny third floor apartment space. She grinned as she began exploring the total of four rooms - the living room, kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. Cal scratched the stubble beard of his chin and shrugged.

“It’s not much, but I’m pretty sure it’s bigger than your average jail cell,” he joked.

“It’s perfect, Cal,” Piper gushed. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome. You just need to pay Rent by the end of the month.”

“Isn’t that today?” Piper questioned, eyes widening with worry. 

“Yeah, but I got you covered for this time...” Cal watched his sister let out a small sigh of relief. “All you really need to get is some furniture and food.”

“Ooh. Let’s order Chinese, or Indian food,” Piper suggested. “I’m craving for some white rice and steak curry...”

Using Cal’s cell, the Chapman siblings ordered some plastic hot containers of Indian food, like spicy steak curry, hot rice, and garlic flavoring naan. Sitting crossed-legged across from her brother on the matted carpet with plastic utensils and bottles of brewed lemon iced tea, Piper began to tell Cal everything about Litchfield and all the women she had made friends and enemies with. She talked nonstop about Red, Lorna, Nicky, Suzanne, Daya, Gloria, Maria, Taystee, Cindy, Frieda, Big Boo, Norma, Pennsatucky, Madison Murphy, both the estranged Denning sisters, and then her wife, Alex, of course. Piper mentioned their wedding, their disagreements, their bed cuddling. She had chatted so much, she could see the evening approaching outside her curtainless window. Cal had stuffed his mouth with so much curry and bread, he had to unbuckle and loosen his belt before letting out a moist burp. 

“ _Gross!_ ” Piper’s facial expression filled with utter disgust. 

“Sorry. My bad,” Cal grumbled. His left _Vans_ shoe gently kicked the carton box of white rice. “It sounds like you’ve met a lot of interesting people, Piper. And the fact that you’ve been through a lot of some pretty hardcore shit.”

“Wait. I haven’t told you about Sophia yet!” Piper exclaimed.

“Oh man, will you look at the time,” Cal chuckled weakly, taking a long peek of his Apple Watch. “It’s really late in the day, Pipes, and I still have another half hour long drive back to my place. I better get going before-”

“Aww no,” Piper whined. “Just stay here a few more minutes, Cal, don’t go!” she cried as she ate some more of her second helping of the doughy, soft seasoning naan, and watched her overweight brother grunt and curse under his breath while picking himself to stand back up on his feet. Cal Chapman brushed parts of his wispy brown hair off his face and pulled his cell phone out.

“I’ll stop by and see you first thing tomorrow morning,” he informed. “You’ll be fine here, alone, right?”

“I’ve got no bed,” Piper pouted.

Cal started picking up the leftover food and trash. He carried the take-out containers in both his arms and stood by the door, glancing back at his sister on her folded knees, alone in the empty apartment. “You should be thankful you’re out of Max, Pipes,” he said with a grin.

“At least I had a bed in there,” Piper mumbled, before laying herself down to curl herself up into a ball on the fuzzy, stiff carpet.


End file.
